villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibling Rivalry
Prologue It all began in the vast desert that made up the majority of the world known as Inikia, a small band of gray skinned humanoids dug in the sands - working on uncovering ancient ruins and what appeared to be a slab of prehistoric rock predating even the ruins. The gray humanoids were very effective in their work and soon uncovered a new artifact amidst the sands in the form of a strange machine, resembling a white orb of unsual size - carefully working the object out of the ground one of the group noticed what appeared to be a small dent on the surface of the orb. Suddenly finding themselves overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of intense curiosity, the figure touched the dent without a thought for potential dangers and gasped as the orb shuddered and emitted a cloud of white smoke that spread across the area - the figure jumping back as the orb shifted, transforming into a bipedal robot with a strange, frightening design : a large featureless head with nothing but a large gaping mouth filled with artificial fangs and two arms that ended in robotic hands whose palms were replaced by smaller versions of the gaping mouth on the head. This nightmarish creature was supported by two large, powerful-looking legs and for a good few moments the creature stood in place - to the awe of the Inikian that had uncovered it. "..I don't like this place.." the strange robot stated and before the Inikian could say or do anything else it blasted off the planet with amazing speed, causing a shockwave that sent sand flying in all directions, along with several Inikians. The entity continued to speed off into space, forming a visible shield of energy around itself as it moved - then with a frightening burst of energy it tore open a hole in space/time and arrived in a white void, looking over at an impossible structure resembling a floating temple of white marble. Upon arriving at the dimension the entity flew down and landed on the surface of the temple, instantly a group of powerful beings approached, resembling classical gods of varying time periods and cultures: "You have intruded upon the Hall of the Gods.. you shall explain yourself or we shall have no choice but to force you out.." one of the beings declared. "You shall try.. I don't want you.. I want them.. you will bring them to me.." the entity stated. "What are you talking about?" a bearded deity asked. "The ones above you.. I sense their power.. you are nothing like them.. yet you know how to get them.. I feel traces of them here.. so bring them to me.." the entity began. "We are the Gods, none stand higher than us!" the bearded deity boasted. "Wait.. do you speak of the Abstract World, creature? the Absolutes and Secrets? you seek these beings?" one of the deities asked, stepping forward. "If they are the ones whose power I sensed then yes.. they who are beyond you.. bring them to me.." the entity answered. "Who are you to order the Gods? foolish machine - I shall send you back where you came from.." the bearded deity said, forming a manifestation akin to living thunder in his hand. Yet the same deity who had stood forward looked concerned and turned "Zeus! wait -!". However it was too late, soon the entity flew forward and before Zeus could even react it stretched its arms out, one of its terrible mouths growing like a blasphemous snake and starting to devour the god whole as he tried in vain to resist. "Mother Creation, it can not be!" one of the deities gasped, unleashing a stream of energy in an attempt to stop the entity as the other deities also struck with energy of their own, through sheer luck their attack managed to free Zeus and the once proud god scrambled back to the others, looking in disbelief at the alien monster that quickly recovered from the attack with barely a scratch and opened a new portal, to a small world known as Earth.. stepping through as the gods themselves stood in awe. "we must warn the Higher Ones.." one of the deities declared. "..indeed.. we must.." Zeus finally agreed, standing shakily - a look of anger in his eyes.. Chapter 1 "CHAOS YOU MORON!!" Order screeched, voice echoing throughout the whole castle, the Castle of the Secrets of course. It shook in the depths of space, it's black shape quaking at Order's outburst. "What did he do now?" Death muttered, sounding rather annoyed already, "You know how much I hate it when he takes books from the library." "He used that damned water bucket again!" Came Light's response, "He got me all wet again, Order's just mad because it interrupted a conversation." "Heh... We're 'Lucky'... We don't have someone... To mention how... Lucky we are." Darkness' voice was the quietest, his wheezes heard more so than his very words. "Didn't that joke get old?" Life questioned, "Never mind, emergency meeting... Now." At that very moment, each of the Seven Secrets were transported to the meeting room. Chairs that were high above the ground, yet still connected to such were all even in height. "Why do we have to have another meeting?" Luck ground out, "I'm tired of being called back home when researching planets." "Too bad." Order silence the split Secret. "Yeah, bad too, Luck!" Chaos giggled, holding some strange golden orb in hand and placing it near his eye, "Once I stick it into my socket, I'll be able read your soul and mind. Then pie will rule the world!!" "That's why you're disallowed outside the castle." Death stated, "You do too much." "Pass the rocks." Order handed a plate of rocks to Chaos, conjured specifically to just stop Chaos, if at all for a few seconds. Living with Chaos was a true test, every day was dealt with something dangerous or crazy. Chaos was truly a ticking time-bomb in a gift-wrapped present about to explode at any moment. Darkness snickered at Order's compliance with Chaos' random desire for rocks, Light otherwise was curious as to why Order would even bother. "Life, what is the meeting for?" Light questioned. "Well, we're here now to discuss the recent outbursts of energy employing themselves from Thyria..." "Why?" Chaos questioned, eating a rock. "Because we're going to try to blah blah blah. Blah blah? Blah blah blah, beep beep, blah blah, dribble dribble dribble." Every Secret had to listen to some random theory for the next two hours as to why Life thought the energy outbursts have come from the almost-invisible planet. "And so that concludes my little speech." Death clapped slowly and repeated, Order just stared at Chaos, who was sleeping upside-down on his chair. Luck was toying with a green orb in hand, while Light had pretty much turned to daydreaming. Darkness had apparently written down notes of whatever Life had thought. "So if we... Were to magically bind... The inadvertent bursts... Of energy using a... Protoplasmic field generator... Using the unbound magic... Which would tap... Into the unforseen circumstance... Of life energy... Of the people... We can use it... To create a new... Sphere..." Darkness stated, "How nice... Anyways.... I sense many strong energies coming here now..." He stated this with seriousness, but had stopped his wheezing all together; though it did prove that Darkness was the most magically adept out of the Seven. "Then we shall welcome them..." Light stated. Darkness snickered, his eyes glinting for a split second, the roof of the meeting room opened up, allowing entrance to any figures nearby. Sure enough as Darkness opened the roof fourteen large beings emerged, a rare sight even for the Secrets, all of the Dark and Gentle Ones entering in unison.. behind them came a smaller group of lesser entities, still great in power.. the legendary Council of Godheads. Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Supernatural Category:Queen-Misery Category:TheSecret1070